freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
THX
Info THX is a motion picture quality certification system (despite being branded as a "sound system" until 1997) founded by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas in 1982 (in turn was then-owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. until 2002, when spun-off in its present day company, THX Ltd. It's now owned by Creative Labs), named after the first film Lucas directed, THX 1138. The THX system was created for the theatrical release of "Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi". And later appeared on the VHS release of most 20th Century Fox movies and the earliest DVD releases later on in 2002. THX officially stands for "'T'omlinson 'H'olman's E'X'''periment". THX has provided certified VHS, DVD, LaserDisc, and Blu-ray (and HD-DVD; Brave Story only) films from major studios such as Buena Vista/Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox, among other studios, also when this was seen in theaters. They also certify video games, Dell PCs, Tivos, and other home theater equipment as well. Additionally, the THX logo is also referred to as "the loudest noise of your childhood". And it was, for young Disney movie fans. Editor’s Note This trailer's rendition of the Deep Note, cited as "the most awesome, powerful, and terrifying audio trademark in the film industry" by No Film School, is frequently referenced and parodied for its capability to be perceived as loud and menacing. This is an aural illusion; the spectrum of frequencies used in the sound, which Gary Rydstrom says makes it "just feel loud", are of sufficient volume for theaters. *No Film School, May 2018, updated in October 2018 *Fast Company, March 2010 This is one of two logos that used a theme other than the original Deep Note, the other being "Grand" (the 4th logo). It proved to be unpopular among viewers. Andy Moorer, in an interview with Twenty Thousand Hertz, recalled that "Nobody liked sounds, nobody remembered them". *Twenty Thousand Hertz, June 2018 The Eclipse logo gained notably for the much louder deep note, and thus is sometimes thought to be the scariest THX trailer of them all due to this (specially the Warren Cinemas variant). The Genesis logo chose the official name for this trailer in a Twitter poll. "Genesis" won with 43% of the vote. The other three options were "Emerge," "Transform," and "Evolve." FX/SFX: The zooming in of the eclipse, done by independent Norwegian design studio Two-Shots Production (now ''Vortex Film). Extraordinary CGI. Scare Factor Medium to hellish because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. This has been known to cause "THXphobia", which is the fear of the THX logo or more specifically the Deep Note. But, this is nothing compared to the Eclipse trailer. High to nightmare for the Eclipse variant, due to the reconstructed Deep Note and darkness, but it's much lower for those used to it and fans of it. The animation is wonderful, even today, and the Deep Note sounds even better than before. High to Nightmare for the 45-second variant of the Eclipse trailer. The eerily longer Deep Note is likely and certain to haunt more than a few people. None to low for the Tex Moo Can variant, the logo is considered hilarious by many people, THXphobics and even children. High to nightmare for the VHS and Laserdisc variants, the sudden appearance after being seen after FBI Warning Screen, Stay Tuned Bumper, Different Sound Logo or Feature Presentation ID, which gives you little to no time to turn down the speaker volume, the deep note is scarier. This variant is the scariest version of the THX logo because the deep note is high pitched and sounds scarier. This version will scare children the most, because this appears on lots of Disney VHS tapes and LaserDiscs, such as 101 Dalmations. Medium for the Shrek trailer, because of Shrek and Donkey being present, but it still scares some due to the Deep Note. Same goes for the Horton Hears a Who variant. Nightmare for the Buena Vista VHS variant because of the shining and the borders. High to Nightmare for the Cavalcade variant because of the sphere shattering and the Deep Note. Low to medium for the Cimarron variant, the zooming THX may scare a few people. This one's infamous for being recalled due to complaints from cinemas about this one literally destroying their speakers so the original is lost. People have tried to recreate it. Medium for the Horton variant, the crash and Deep Note can startle some people, but it has Horton and Mr. Mayor of Whoville. Medium for the DVD variant, it starts quiet but the Deep Note is lower. Medium to High for the Wings variant, it was the first trailer. It was a simple effort, but nonetheless an effective one as well, mostly thanks to its musical soundtrack, the Deep Note, which earned a reputation for frightening many younger viewers. High to Nightmare for the PAL variant, the Deep Note in the United Kingdom is extremely loud and would hurt everyone’s ears! Low to Medium for the Genesis Trailer, the Deep Note and the Vortex at the beginning might scare some, but it's an awesome trailer for 2019! Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Top Pages Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1983 Category:VHS Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Creepy Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Protogent Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos worse than V of Doom Category:Oh No Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths Category:Top 10 Anime Betrayals Category:Top 10 Anime Fights Category:Logos that scare the K-Fee Zombie Category:Anime Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:So play nice! Category:Logos that make Dorothy cry Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Taken from "A Kite" Category:Taken from "Mezzo Forte" [[Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of Monsters, Inc.]] [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] Category:Taken from the 2005 DVD of "The Incredibles" [[Category:Taken from the 2006 DVD of Cars]] Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Alice in Wonderland" Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of "The Little Mermaid"